The Crazy Overpriced Coffee Lady
by Chocoholic221B
Summary: "I'm sorry, do you need something?" "I forgot money for coffee." "You want me to pay for your coffee?" "Yup." "That'll be 11094 jenny." - Kurapika is followed around by an exotic beauty with a taste for overpriced coffee (which he had to pay for, mind you). Kurapika x OC. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **The Crazy Overpriced Coffee Lady**

"What a scary face," someone said. That someone sat down in front of him. He didn't look up. He had more important things to worry about than the more annoying members of his species. "You're ignoring me."

Kurapika continued to read the article on his phone. He really wasn't in any mood to converse, especially when he only had a twenty-minute break before he needed to head back to the mansion.

"What are you reading?"

The woman was greeted with silence. At least, he thought she was a woman. She sounded like one, but he hadn't bothered to even glance at her.

"Not very sociable, are you?"

Just block her out, Kurapika.

The woman snapped her fingers. "Now I remember. You're the Nostrade bodyguard. The newbie who sometimes wears the funny dress."

Dress?!

"I'm sorry. Did you need something?" he finally asked, politely, as he finally put down his phone and met the woman's dark gaze. She was attractive, he noted. Jet black hair framed her face and fell down her back in wild curls. Her skin was a match for Gon's, and startling green eyes stared at him as if daring him to refuse her next request.

"I forgot money to buy coffee," she answered, flatly. Kurapika understood immediately.

"You want me to pay for your coffee?" Kurapika asked.

"Yup."

Kurapika sighed, rolling his eyes as he thought of a way to get out of this situation. Well, what could it hurt? He got up from the red velvet seat and headed towards the cashier. "Fine. What would you like?"

"I will give them my order personally," the woman said, getting up as well. In a few long strides, she was at the counter as well. She took one deep breath and, "venti, half-whole milk, one quarter 1%, one quarter non-fat, extra hot, split quad shots, 1 1/2 shots decaf, 2 1/2 shots regular, no foam latte, with whip, 2 packets of splenda, 1 sugar in the raw, a touch of vanilla syrup and 3 short sprinkles of cinnamon."

The barista proved to be a genius when it came to long, complicated orders - nen, perhaps - and in a few short minutes, the order was ready.

"That'll be 11094 jenny, miss," the barista said, sweetly. The woman looked at Kurapika expectantly. The young avenger seemed at a loss for words but handed his card over to the barista anyway.

This woman was insane. It was a good thing he didn't have to deal with her anymore after this.

"Enjoy your order, miss."

The woman gingerly picked up her cup, and Kurapika decided his business with her had terminated. He walked away, out the door and down the street, and away from the overpriced coffee lady.

Except, he wasn't getting away. No, no. The woman was following him now, coffee still in hand and that nonchalant expression still on her face.

"Why are you following me?" he asked casually. They were in a public place, he couldn't raise his voice.

"Not really sure. You seem interesting," she answered, as her long legs caught up with him.

"I'm nothing extraordinary, I assure you," he said, voice still perfectly level.

"I don't believe you."

Their eyes met. He got the strange feeling she knew more than she let on.

"Who are you, exactly?" He didn't expect an answer. Under similar circumstances, he would've kept all his personal information to himself. Then again, he would never do something like this so he wouldn't know.

"Kimiko," she answered easily, swishing the coffee around in her cup.

"That's not your real name though, is it?" Kurapika countered. He knew this game. He played it every day.

She glanced at him and gave him a small sideways smirk, "no."

The white Nostrade mansion came into view. Nostrade had taken everyone down here on request of his psychiatrist. It was a symbol of grandeur among the smaller houses dotting the rest of the hill. A vibrant green surrounded it, save for the cobblestone pathway. The iron main gate serving, for once, as a welcome barrier between Kurapika and the real world and crazy coffee women.

"You can't follow me inside," Kurapika said, once he realized that the woman had made no signs of going away once they reached the entrance.

"Why not?"

"People will get suspicious."

"I can prove to them I'm harmless."

"And how?"

She took another swig of her coffee as she deliberated his question. She then took a glance towards the mansion, then to Kurapika, then back to the mansion. Just when he thought she had given up, he felt a warm hand caress his cheek and the girl suddenly leaned in. Green eyes laughed at him as his eyes widened slightly at the pressure on his lips. She didn't say anything, of course, since she was too busy trying to make the kiss look as mutual as possible. Her other arm, the one with the nearly empty coffee cup, wrapped around his neck. It was all very uncomfortable though she admittedly wasn't a terrible kisser.

He heard clapping coming from the mansion, and then some idiot screamed, "woohoo, you go, Kurapika!"

The girl let him go, casting him a smug look before putting on an embarrassed facade. Kurapika's brain was still rebooting, the taste of coffee still lingering on his lips. Give the man a minute.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, little man!" Bashou yelled good-naturedly, as he put the younger bodyguard into a headlock.

"I do-"

"I'm sorry, Kura," the woman whispered. "We were supposed to keep it a secret."

Huh?

"I guess I'll be going now," the girl continued, remorse dripping from every word.

"No way," Bashou said. "You gotta introduce yourself. Anyone able to melt this guy's heart is practically a deity by my standards!"

With that, the muscle idiot walked away, leaving Kurapika with the crazy overpriced coffee lady.

She smiled at him smugly. "Guess you're stuck with me."

Only until they broke up.

….

A/N: There's a cute little one shot for you. I don't know who this Kimiko is, but she crazy and that's enough for me. Poor Kurapika got himself mixed up with the wrong person again. We really need to give him a break.


End file.
